


Break the Rules with Me

by SailorKamenRider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKamenRider/pseuds/SailorKamenRider
Summary: Dean lives his life breaking rules, Castiel lives by the rules. If there's one thing that could bring them together, surely a slushie and a convenience store won't be it. But then again, life is full of surprises.





	Break the Rules with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Anon, let me tell you I love you because I totally love the musical and the songs. I hope this meets your expectation.

**September 29, 2008, 7:45am: Dean**

It’s been roughly a week since the Winchesters arrived at Pontiac, Illinois. John had received some tip about the creature that killed his wife, but it turned out to be a dead end. However, a series of killings prompted John to investigate further.

 

“You don’t look happy.” Sam observed, glancing at his brother as Dean kicks every pebble that he comes across.

“What’re you saying Sammy? I feel great.”

 

Sam rolls his eyes and as they have arrived at the school gates, Dean playfully shoves his brother to where the middle school building is located.

 

“Later, bitch.” Dean grins.

“Jerk.” Sam shoots back.

 

Dean makes his way into the high school building, the typical ruckus of the students immensely irritating him. He passes by the lockers and wishes he has a backpack he could throw into those tin boxes just out of spite, but given how the family business works, he’d stopped bothering about schools or backpacks after sixth grade. Deciding to just ditch class, Dean retraces his steps and heads to the back of the building where he would scale the wall and escape to freedom.

 

“You know it’s against school rules to cut class.”

 

Dean already has one leg across the wall when he hears the voice. Irritated, he looks around for the source and finds a boy with messy dark hair judging him from below.

 

“I’m afraid you’d have to give me your name and follow me to the guidance office.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes, there’s nothing more he loathes than the goody-two shoes type of students who follows every rule to the letter and trails after teachers like a crazy puppy.

 

“Says who?” he snickers.

“Says me.” The boy replies. Blue eyes glaring and defiant, pointing at the badge pinned on the lapel of his shirt.

 

_Hm, come to think of it, he has pretty eyes_

 

What?

 

_Fuck. Cool. Yes, cool eyes. Who the fuck says pretty anyways?_

 

“Sorry, my vision’s bad, can’t see what you’re pointing at. See ya later, loser.”

 

Dean grins and immediately jumps down to the other side of the wall where he knows a trash bin will cushion his fall. He waits for a while, looking at the wall, half expecting the other kid to follow suit. He feels (not so) slightly disappointed when nothing happened because of course, perfect students like that boy would never set a toe beyond the line, ever.

 

“Hey! Mr. No Name Kid!”

 

Dean looks back to see his pursuer desperately clinging on to the wall, both arms obviously straining to pull up his weight.

 

“You better get down there before you hurt yourself.” He chuckles.

“Next time we meet, I might give you my name for your effort today.” He smirks then walks away.

 

 

**September 29, 2008, 11:30am: Castiel**

Castiel glares at the scoop of mixed vegetables adorning his plate, particularly at the green peas.

 

“Cas, what did the veggies ever do to you?” his twin sister, Anael grins, slipping into the seat beside him.

 

Castiel momentarily looks at her before directing his gaze at Anael’s plate, then back to his own.

 

“I knew it. They gave me more peas.” He pouts, pushing at his plate.

“Oh, for God’s sake.” Anael rolls her eyes and exchanges their plates.

“Thank you.”

“So, why are you still upset?”

“Hn?”

 

Castiel’s hand stop midway to his mouth as Anael reaches out to him and pokes the space between his eyebrows.

 

“This place here is all scrunched up. You’re gonna get wrinkles at an early age.” She says, gently massaging the area.

“So, what is it? It couldn’t be the bio quiz cause Ms. Naomi looked so proud when she read your paper.”

“It’s nothing.” Anael pokes him in between the eyes.

“Then, why is this place still scrunchy?” she accentuates each word with a poke.

“Spill.”

“I let an offender get away.”

“Ooh, someone eluded the great Castiel Novak, chief of the student police and internal vice president of the student council? Who’s the lucky bastard?”

“I didn’t get his name.” Castiel mutters, so low an unintelligible.

“What? Who?”

“I said, I didn’t get his name. But he’s probably a transfer student. I’ve never seen him before.”

“Makes sense, only a dumbass or a transfer student would dare go against the Angel of Pontiac High.”

 

Castiel sighs and proceeds to eat his food in silence, still trying to forget about the irritating boy he met that morning. When he’s finished, he gathered up his  things.

 

“Going already?”

“Yes, I have Library duty after this.”

“Seriously brother, are you going to kill yourself with all your activities even before we graduate?”

“So says the head cheerleader and math champion. Oh, have I forgotten captain of the debate team? Yeah.” Castiel grins.

“At least I have a life outside school!” she sticks out her tongue at him.

 

 

September 29, 2008. 9:30 pm: Dean

 

It’s been a very productive day for Dean. He managed to sneak out of school, spend most of the day at the arcade and even help out with investigations by coaxing information out of loose-lipped people. And now, after scoring some free pass at the movies by hitting on the girl behind the ticket booth, he’s ready to go back home and rest. But first, he needs to drop by someplace.

 

_Ding_

The chime rattles as he pushes open the door. He feels the welcoming artificial cold air as he steps into the store.

 

“Hey Kurt!” He waves at the boy manning the counter.

“I suppose it’s the regular, huh?” Kurt asks.

“You know me well.”

 

Dean pulls out a bill and tosses it on the counter. Kurt hands him a paper cup and straw and Dean happily marches towards the machine at the far end of the store. He looks at the swirling pools in front of him, trying to decide which one to choose: the blue, bubble gum flavoured beverage, or the orange, well, orange?

 

_Blue_

Somehow he’s reminded of the boy from this morning. His eyes are a very pre-no, cool shade of blue, and before Dean knew it, one hand had almost automatically placed the cup under the nozzle while the other pulled on a lever that sent s stream of thick, blue liquid into his cup.

 

“Ah, nothing beats a slurpee.”

 

He winces as a stinging pain courses through his head. He stops momentarily, just in time for someone to walk straight into him.

 

“S-sorry, I didn’t”

“Hey.”

 

Dean grins, recovering from the brain freeze to look at the kid who ran after him earlier that day.

 

  
“O-oh.” The other stammers, taking a step back to put a comfortable distance between them.

“Shouldn’t it be past your bedtime?” Dean smirks, and the other glares and brushes past him.

“Hey, hey, sorry.”

 

Dean feels like he’s moving on autopilot. He hears himself stop the boy, even reach out to grab his shoulder. The boy turns around, blue eyes still sending him visual daggers. Dean blinks and loses his grip for a moment, enough to make the boy struggle, but Dean snapped back into reality and tightened his grip around the arm.

 

“Ouch.”

“Sorry…” Dean starts, letting go and raising his hands.

“What do you want?” the boy hisses.

“Listen, I know I’ve been a dick this morning. Let me make it up to you.” The boy’s look softened, even showed hesitation. Dean grins and drapes an arm around the boy’s shoulder.

“Hey Kurt, one more cup for my friend here.”  He half drags the boy to the counter, throws a bill and grabs the cup.

“Will it be cherry or bubblegum?”

 

Dean leads the other to the slurpee machine, but then…

 

“CASSIE! GET ME SOME POP TARTS!!!”

 

A series of honks accompanies the shriek and he feels the boy stiffen.

 

“Is that bastard giving you trouble?”

 

Dean suddenly turns to the door, half expecting whoever was shouting to come barging in.

 

“Just my brother. Listen…” the boy stops,

“Dean Winchester.” He offers a hand.

“Castiel…Novak.” Castiel hesitantly takes Dean’s hand.

“Peachy. Now, did you say orange or bubblegum?”

 

Castiel takes a few seconds to consider, before he mutters:

 

“Bubblegum.”

 

Dean grins and fills up the boy’s cup.

 

“Thank you.”

“Ow!.” Castiel flinches as brain freeze sets in. Dean grins.

“Feels good doesn’t it?”

“What, having my brain cells momentarily think they’re dead isn’t fun.” Castiel snaps.

“Y’know, you’re cuter when you’re angry.” Dean whispers not so softly, his lips curling up into a boyish grin.

“What?” Castiels locks him in a steely, inquisitive gaze, blue eyes poring deep holes into his brain.

 

_Shit. Did I just…?_

“CAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAUUGGGGHHHHH!!!”

 

Dean has never been thankful for a distraction in his life. As much as his ears hurt with the combined powers of a long honk and a screech, it saved him from the awkward situation he had gotten himself into.

 

“Are you sure that’s your brother?” Dean arches an eyebrow and Castiel sighs.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Gabe’s just like that. Anyways, I need to go now before he blows up this shop. Thanks for this.” Castiel raises his cup

“You wanna ditch your brother? I know a way thru the store room.”

 

Dean cocks his head towards the door at the far right corner of the room with a sign that says: “Employees Only”. Castiel considers the offer but shakes his head.

 

“It’s late, There’s school tomorrow and Gabe’s gona kill me if he doesn’t get his food..”

“Which is a better reason why we should run.”

 

Even before the blue eyed kid could react, Dean grabs his hand and leads him to the stock room.

 

**September 29, 2008. 9:38 pm: Castiel**

Grasping his chest, Castiel  tries to normalize his breathing as Dean sits on top of the monkey bars, laughing. The two of them ran from the store to the children’s playground about four blocks away.

 

“Why’d you do that?!”

“Do what?”

“Run.”he glares at Dean who just shrugs.

“My brother’s going to kill me, for real.”

“Well, at least you had fun. Shall we make your last night on earth memorable?”

 

He watches Dean jump down with grace and extend a hand towards him, bright green eyes shinig, reflecting the mischief already apparent on his grin.

 

“You haven’t done anything like this, have you?” He does not reply.

“There’s always a first time. We’re not at school, break the rules with me.”

 

Castiel sighs. He doesn’t know what’s happening to him, but the offer sounds appealing. He ignored Dean’s hand and just walks past the boy.

 

“Fine, where do you suggest we go?”

 

**September 29, 2008. 10:45 pm: Dean**

If there’s  something goo that came out of staying in town, this must be it. Dean laughs heartily as he hears Castiel swear for the third time. They’ve been cooped up in the arcade, going through most games and now they are on an air hockey battle.

 

“Loser buys the slurpee.” He smirks as Castiel retrieves the puck.

“Do you still have money on you Dean?”  

 

Dean sees Castiel smirk at him, a corner of his lips angled upwards in a show of confidence.

 

_Thuck_

 

“3-3, Winchester.”

 

_Shit_

Dean tries to regain composure, but the sight of Castiel, defiant and confident distracts him.

 

“That all you got, Dean?” Castiel croons as he scores again.

 

Come to think of it, he hasn’t recognized it until know but Castiel’s voice is pleasantly low.

 

_Thuck_

“5-3 Dean. You owe me a slurpee”

 

_Well shit_

**September 29, 2008. 11:11 pm: Castiel**

“What is it that you like about convenience stores?”

 

He sips at his cup of slurpee, eyes poring on Dean who is happily drinking from his own cup.

 

“Do you know that every 7-11 store is the same?”

 

Come to think of it, he hasn’t noticed that. He looks around and tries to compare it with the one near the school, and indeed they look the same.

 

“See?!” Dean grins at him.

“What’s so special about that?” He quickly takes a bite out of his sandwich.

“Me and my family tend to move around a lot. I can’t count how many schools I’ve been in, and truth of the matter, I don’t care. But being in a new town is always bothersome: the streets, houses, people, they’re never the same. But you know what doesn’t change?”

“The 7-11s?”

“Right-o!” Dean gives him a huge grin.

“This feels more like home than the motels we stay in, the only thing familiar to me in every new place I’m in.”

“Why can’t you stay in just one town?”

“Long story. But my father... Well, it’s the family business, long and complicated.”

“But one day?” he starts

“One day? Maybe.”

 

Castiel takes another sip. He’s o n the verge of offering Dean to stay at Pontiac Illinois, maybe just until graduation. He’s thinking maybe if they could talk to his parents, he could stay at his place. After all, Gabriel’s already moved out.

 

But...

 

“Hey, you okay, buddy?”

 

He’s surprised by the gentleness in Dean’s voice. He blinks and finds the other boy leaning close to him, inspecting his features. He hasn’t realized that Dean has splashes of freckles across his face and  it seems... beautiful

 

"U-uh no. Shit, look at the time.” Dean laughs.

“What’s so funny?”

“That’s the fourth time you said “shit” tonight.”

“I blame you. I need to go home.”

“Okay, I’m going with you.”

“Why?”

“Just cause. Come on.”

 

 

**September 29, 2008. 11:29 pm: Dean**

“Dude, I was ten seconds away from calling the police. What happened to you?”  The man who opened the door was obviously overreacting and Dean is doing everything in his power to not roll his eyes

“Sorry I... I met a friend”

“This guy?” he meets the man’s glare with his own.

Well, I’m glad you have a friend, but it doesn’t mean you can go running off like that.”

“Sorry.”

“Where’re my pop tarts?”

 

He heads home shortly after accompanying Castiel home. He’s already thinking about trying to go to Lit class tomorrow since he found out that he and Castiel are  classmates...

 

“Where have you been, boy?”

 

The cold voice robs Dean of whatever happiness he’s been feeling up to that moment. The thoughts of his favourite beverage and the conversation between him and Castiel suddenly pops like a soap bubble and dread washes over him. He steels himself and looks at the speaker.

 

“Just went out to buy some snacks. How’d the investigation go?”

“I “took care of it. We’re leaving town tomorrow morning.

 

Disappointed, Dean sits down on the bed and grabs the gun he’s hidden under the pillow, beside him, Sam has fallen asleep on his textbook. Dean chuckles silently at how they’re so different and his mind wanders to Castiel.

 

He thinks Castiel and Sam would be good friends, given how nerdy they are, and he wonders if there’s something he and the boy with blue eyes have in common?

 

_Probably just the fact you go to the same school._

True. Castiel probably lives an apple pie life, and he’s willing to bet his life that Castiel has his life planned out: maybe Brown, Duke, or even Harvard for college, then he’d go on to be a big shot lawyer and he’d forget about the boy he chased after one school day…

 

Dean stops polishing his gun and actually stares at it, then his eyes move towards Sam and his books, and finally to the dirty, worn out backpacks on floor. Ah yes, his life is also planned out: roadtrips, musty hotel rooms, running from and breaking laws…

 

And now he feels like he needs another slurpee.

 

**September 30, 2008. 02:24 am: Castiel**

Castiel has always been a light sleeper, so he jumps up as soon as the window latch opens.

 

“Dean! What?!”

“Shhhhh...”

 

Confused, he watches as Dean climbs into his room. He usually sleeps with the lights off so the only illumination comes from the street lamp and the moon, and even with a faint light, he could see how distraught Dean looks.

 

“So, looks like it’s goodbye.” Something heavy seem to fall into the pit of his stomach upon hearing Dean’s words.

“Dad’s business here is done. We’re leaving first thing tom- well, in a few hours.”

 

Silence.

 

“We have spare rooms. You and your brother could stay here” Castiel speaks, looking at his blanket.

“Huh?”

 

Another bout of Silence and Castiel is hoping Dean is considering his offer.

 

“I would like to, but I can’t...”

"I see, family comes first always.”Castiel tries to hide his disappointment and hurt feeling by laughing.. Dean laughs as well.

“But you know, maybe one day.” Castiel smiles, he’s not too naive as to believe that. But as for their current situation, that’s the best thought there is.

“Yes, one day.”

 

Dean lingers a couple of minutes more, but nobody really said anything during that time frame. When they heard an audible snore coming from somewhere in the house, the two of them looked at each other and laughed.

 

“I’ll be going now. I just snuck out from the motel”

“I actually don’t know why I came here.” Dean opens the window and prepares to climb out.

“Dean”

 

It was all out of impulse. Castiel jumps out of his bed and lunges at Dean and before the other boy could react, he kisses him. Dean kisses him back, arms circling around his waist and pulling him closer.

 

“What was that?” Dean asks when they break apart.

“Shut up. You need to go right?”  Castiel mutters, running back to his bed and pulling the blanket over him.

“Cas.”

 

He dares to take a peek.

 

“Listen, not everything in life’s as easy as school. The world is a harsh place and you will end up getting hurt often...”

 

Castiel stares. What is Dean saying?

 

“Whenever it starts hurting here...” Dean motions to his chest.

“Just drink a slurpee.” He grins.

 

Castiel just nods and watch Dean slip out.

 

**September 30, 2008. 03:55 am: Dean**

“Dad, wait”

 

He clutches his dad’s arm as they drive by the 7-11. He jumps out and comes out a few minutes later with a bag and a slurpee.

 

“Here ya go, Sammy.” He chucks out a box of cookies to his brother while he informs his dad that there’s coffee in can for him in the bag. The car starts again and he takes a sip, the sharp pain in his head, sending a wave of comfort in his system.

 

**September 30, 2008. 11:47am: Castiel**

For the first time, he skips class. Under the pretense of a migraine, he managed to sweet talk his way out of school. After all, no one would suspect him, of all people to be faking an illness. He makes his way home, but decides to stop at the places he and Dean went to the night before. And his first stop?

 

“Oh, it’s you!” Kurt waves at him the minute the walks inside.

“Here, you have a freebie.”

 

He walks toward the counter and looks at the cup in Kurt’s hand.

 

“Dean went in this morning and paid it for you.”

 

Castiel smiles. He proceeds to the machine and he slowly fills his cup. At the first stinging burst of pain, he smiles as he remembers Dean's parting words.

 

_I think I finally know why you like this stuff._

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea of what would happen if they meet again... But I thought this one ended quite okay so I'm keeping the reunion to myself (or maybe post it someday). Since the request was for a high school au I wanted it to stop here. Also, the musical and the movie ended up, well, ya know how it ended up XD


End file.
